


The ga(y)ze

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which North makes a seductive expression at York and Wash gets caught in the middle of their antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ga(y)ze

North Dakota looked across the room with an intense longing only South could recognize. The object of his extreme affection, Agent York, was pouring himself a cup of morning coffee, unaware of the light-colored eyes scanning every inch of his tanned body. If York turned around and saw the way North was looking at him, he would feel almost violated. But he never saw the way North looked at him, he never noticed the way North pined after him.  
Wash noticed it. Wash was amused by the whole thing, actually. He laughed at how York never seemed to notice, and he laughed at how North didn’t even realize the facial expression he made when he was checking York out. He swore he never did it, but Wash knew better.

“You’re doing it again.” Wash commented blandly, sipping his morning coffee and catching North’s attention.

“Doing what?”

“You’re doing the gay eyes at York.” North flushed-it was so adorable when he blushed, because he blushed with his entire body. The red tint started at the apples of his cheeks, travelling down past his thick neck all the way to his broad shoulders, turning his muscular arms a light shade of pink. Wash couldn’t see it travel under his shirt, but he knew that wonderfully sculpted chest of North’s was practically glowing. He didn’t even realize he was staring until he looked back up and-  
Wash practically jumped back from the intensity of the look North was giving him. North had casted the gay eyes on Washington, who hadn’t had enough self-control to not fantasize about the other freelancer’s sculpted chest. The gay eyes pierced through him entirely, bringing his entire body to the reddest it had ever been. It ruffled his feathers entirely, and though it was but a look, he could feel his dick rising to attention. He wasn’t too hard, thank goodness, but the shiver of attraction that ran through his body frightened him with how quickly he got hot from it.

“North, knock it off, you’ll kill him with that look!” York chuckled as he joined them at the breakfast table. He sat next to Wash, who was uncomfortable with how close York was sitting. “You okay, Wash?”

“I feel dirty.” Wash muttered very quietly. North beamed anyway.

“Heh, if you feel dirty just from a look, I know a few things that would make you feel filthy.”

“North, dude, chill it. I don’t think Wash can handle you at your hottest.”

“And you think you can?” North challenged. Wash felt a throb run through his body as North cast the gay eyes again, this time directly at York. York felt the full force of North’s unrequited love for him, and in the look he could see every dirty little thought North had involving him. York felt violated, but York loved it. In fact, he relished in it. He smirked, leaned forward, and returned the look at North.  
North could not handle the intensity of York’s eye-fucking. He was rock-hard and the literal epitome of gay desperation. He faltered, and his expression failed.

“Guess you can.” He mumbled, shifting to try and distract himself from the vicious boner he had popped. York laughed.

“Dude, it’s a hot look.” York complimented. North almost whined, holding in the need to push York against the nearest hard surface and ravage his body, the need to kiss and lick at every inch of his skin, to fuck him hard and fast and then slow and good and hear York lose his voice from screaming out his name-

“Can you guys knock it off, please? I’m trying to drink coffee here.” Wash commented. Both of them were still doing the goddamned gay glances toward each other, and it was really hard to focus on the new day when his two fucking hot friends were eyeing each other up.

North and York exchanged a glance and smiled at each other. Then they both turned to Wash.

Wash trembled under the expressions. They looked nearly ravenous, like they were going to pounce on him, rip off his clothes, devour every bit of his skin, envelop him in a cocoon of muscle. He wanted them to, actually. He wanted to be sandwiched between his pals, filled to the brim. He wondered if it was possible to say he high-key wanted to fuck his friends.  
He said it with his eyes. Neither North nor York were expecting Wash to return the cheeky, sexual expression, and their breathing picked up in unison.

“Hey, guys, what do you say we get out of here?” Wash suggested, downing the rest of his coffee. He felt their eyes watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down repeatedly, and he knew he had won them over. “My place. Come separately, don’t be obvious.” He whispered, winking and walking out, purposefully swishing his hips a little more than usual.

North was the first to get to his room, knocking softly and exchanging a few casual pleasantries before Wash pulled him entirely in. The moment the door was closed, North was on him, kissing furiously at his neck and jaw. Wash tilted his head down a bit, catching North’s mouth on his. The kiss was almost harsh, but not quite. Wash bit at North’s lips, lapped the tip of his tongue against his in quick succession. North’s moan was illegal in how sexy it was.  
North refused to let Wash take the lead, though. His hands roamed every inch of Wash’s smaller body, tugging his shirt up to rub at his chest. Wash hummed a happy little note, running his hands up the back of North’s shirt as he tilted his head slightly to move his lips against North’s at a better angle. His fingers scraped at the skin on North’s back, scratching down his entire upper body. Wash could feel a shiver run through North’s body, coupled with him pulling back from the kiss to moan loudly. Wash attacked his neck immediately, rubbing circles in his back with his fingertips while he bit into the thick meat that was North’s neck. North moaned heavily, hands grabbing at Wash’s hips to pull him forward, grinding their dicks together through their pants.

“Where…where’s York when you...need him?” North panted. Wash groaned in response, losing himself in the taste of North’s skin and the friction of North’s hips. He barely registered the click of the door as York, as if on cue, waltzed in.

“You started without me?” York whined, moving over behind Wash and grinding forward into Wash’s ass. Wash couldn’t keep his lips against North, the tremors that ran through him pulled him back into York’s grip. North adjusted his footing ever so slightly, so the three of them could grind as a unit. Wash felt like screaming, it felt so good. In fact, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from doing so, but noise still slipping out in the form of a “Hnn-”  
York pressed a kiss behind Wash’s ear, just where head meets neck, and spoke to him in a voice so low and musky it belonged in porn. “Don’t hold it in, baby, I wanna hear you.”  
North pressed forward into Wash’s other ear, biting at the tip and moaning before he spoke also in a voice that belonged in porn. “Yeah, Wash, where’s that voice of yours now? Cmon, I wanna hear our names on your lips.” Wash clutched at someone’s arms, held up by both of them as his legs almost gave out from the shivers running through his body. He couldn’t bite it back, he moaned rather loudly, feeling a mouth bite over his throat-North-and another mouth bite down on where his neck met his shoulder-York.

“Guys…please…” He panted, not even knowing himself what he was begging for. Someone chuckled in a low voice-North, he thought.

“York, look at him, he’s practically coming apart already.”

“Can’t have that now, can we?”

“Ruins the fun if you get off so soon, Wash.” North murmed, a hand tangling in Wash’s hair to wrench his head back to kiss him hard. At the same time, York slipped both his hands around Wash’s hips, undoing his pants and starting to push them down, purposefully brushing his hands faintly against Wash’s ridiculously hard boner.  
Wash had the most sensitive of erogenous zones in his hair. North barely had to tug at it before Wash was moaning into his kiss, hips bucking against York’s hands in a heated need to get off.  
All the pressure was off his in an instant. He didn’t even have time to open his eyes before his shirt was yanked off, and his boxers pulled down. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside, and suddenly all the front pressure was back on him in the form of North pulling him up into his arms and kissing his cheeks softly. North moved him over to the bed, slapping his ass harshly and earning him a yelp from Wash before he plopped him down.

“Stay here. Watch. Only watch.” North said lowly. Wash smirked, his lower lip between his teeth. He relaxed on the bed, hands up under his head. North moved back over to York. His light eyes met York’s green ones, and he remembered that need, that need to drive York against something, but also remembered another need, a need to show York how much he loved him, how much he needed him and cared for him.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the beginning of the project.” North whispered, running his wide fingertips under York’s jaw to slowly pull him forward into a soft kiss. Their lips moved in tandem, slowly and surely deepening their kiss. York was the first to open his jaw, moving to push North’s mouth open and cover his mouth more so. North didn’t even try to fight back, he had wanted this so much, he couldn’t hold back anymore. His hands slipped under York’s shirt, pushing it up. York pushed off from the kiss momentarily, yanking his shirt off in expert form before pushing back up against North. He didn’t kiss him yet, left his lips just barely against North’s, and when North pushed forward he pulled back ever so slightly, chuckling. North grunted, a hand slipping up and grabbing the back of York’s head, holding him still before grinding his mouth down on his. His other hand slipped down to unfasten York’s pants, pushing them down. They didn’t fall too well on their own, though, pants usually don’t. North released York’s mouth with a wet pop, kissing a trail down his neck. York let out a soft moan, one hand tangling in North’s hair. North started to bend at the knees, licking a strip down his exposed chest with the bottom of his tongue. The both of them held eye contact as North placed a wet kiss on his navel, hands pushing his underwear and pants all the way down to his ankles. York’s freed cock sprung up, smacking North’s chin. North just smiled up at him, rocking back on his heels to put himself a little ways back. He didn’t even blink out of turn, moving forward, mouth falling open just slightly.

“Wait-” York breathed, the hand in his hair pulling him back. The hungry look in North’s eyes intensified. “You’ve got too many clothes on, babe.”  
North chuckled. “So I do.” Without getting up from his place on his knees, he yanked his shirt off, tossing it over to Wash, who caught it and gave it a sniff. North had good cologne, okay?  
“Pants too.” Wash called over. North nodded, hands moving down to unfasten his pants and start to pull them off. He had to awkwardly fall back onto his ass to pull the pants off properly, but once they were off he threw them across the room, resuming his position.  
“Can I now?” he asked, half laughing. York nodded, and North moved forward all at once, catching the tip of York’s dick just behind his lips, waiting until he caught York’s eyes before sucking it down all at once. York let out a surprised noise at how easily North sunk his dick down his throat, and North hummed happily, the sound resonating over York’s dick and dragging a hiss of air from the locksmith. Wash moved from his space on the middle of the bed, sitting at the end of his mattress and smacking away York’s hand.  
“North, you cool?” Wash asked softly as his hands grabbed North’s skull. North moved his hands up to York’s hips, letting go momentarily to give Wash a thumbs up before Wash took complete control, pulling North back and pushing him forward, controlling how North sucked York’s dick. North was casual about the whole thing, and York suspected he had no gag reflex at all to be able to do this so well. At one point, North slapped the side of York’s hip twice in rapid succession, and Wash took that as a signal to pull him back and off. North panted heavily, swallowing some excess saliva while wiping off his chin.

“Good?” York asked, and North grinned.

“You let me do that too much longer, I’ll end up sucking you off before we can do anything.”

“Some other time.” York chuckled, ruffling North’s hair a little. North’s eyes practically lit up with the newly added hope of a repeat of all this.  
Wash clearing his throat brought North back to the present, and he turned to look at Wash.

“Now what, huh?” Wash asked. There was a momentary awkward pause as the three realized they had no idea what they were going to do next.

“You guys cool with me taking point?” York asked. The other two freelancers nodded. York broke out in a toothy grin, sitting down on the bed next to wash and gesturing for North to follow suit.

“Who wants to be middle?” York asked half-joking, but Wash’s hand shot up as some form of volunteering, making both the other freelancers laugh. Wash laughed too, but not for long as North leaned forward and kissed the base of his neck, arms moving around to gently touch his stomach, rubbing slow circles all over his skin. York leaned around Wash to tell North to move up higher on the bed, and North complied, pulling Wash up with him.

“Oh, fuck, Wash, do you have lube in here?”

“Wouldn’t have suggested my room if I didn’t.” Wash said, gesturing to a drawer. “Under the socks.” York produced the bottle while North kissed all over Wash, who was lying on his back over North’s torso. North pushed up in between Wash’s knees, pushing his legs apart gently.  
York took extreme pleasure in using his hands during sex, and lubing someone up was one of his favorite parts. Wash and North were no exceptions to this rule, and he kept mental snapshots all up until the moment where he had all four digits of one hand curling in Wash and three of the other in himself. North had saved some time and lubed both his and Wash’s dicks, just to make everything easier.

“Ready wash?” York asked, pulling the fingers out of himself with a squelch. Wash whimpered as York removed his fingers, but stopped when York climbed up over him and gave his chest a kiss, tongue flicking over a nipple.

“North, York, please, just do it already!” Wash moaned, horny as hell and desperate to make a man sandwich. North had to move Wash’s hips around a little to find a good angle, and York stood on his knees and enjoyed the changing facial expressions of the two freelancers beneath him as North slowly sunk into Wash. When North finally bottomed out, he let out a breath. Wash gasped slightly, raising a hand to try and tell York to give him a moment to adjust to this feeling before he added to it. York leaned down to kiss at North, and when Wash’s breathing went back to normal he planted a short kiss on Wash before moving to find a good angle.

“Goddamn-” Wash cursed as York slowly lowered himself down on his dick. “Holy fuck!” He cried when York crashed down on his hips. North rolled his hips up experimentally, and the two agents above him both gasped in tandem, York dropping his head back as North tried it again. It took a little exertion on his part, but he was the biggest of the three-in more than one way-and the strongest of them too. It wasn’t too long until he and York found a rhythm that wasn’t too stressful on North and good for all three of them.  
Wash clung desperately to York’s hips, trying desperately to hold in a building up scream. His weight was leaning back entirely on North, his head tossed haphazardly over North’s shoulder. North was supporting his weight with his arms, but moved his head to kiss Wash’s head, and to kiss Wash face-on when he decided to lean on one arm, snaking the fingers of one arm through Wash’s hair and give it a good firm tug.  
To be expected, Wash came first. He came biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood. North and York stopped for a moment, waiting for Wash to stop trembling before they moved. When he finally came back to the present, he quietly asked York to get off.

“That was too intense, I’m sorry-” he apologized, until York leaned down and kissed him silent, pushing himself up onto his knees.

“It’s okay, Wash.” North supplied with a murmur, letting Wash pull himself off him.

“What about you two?” Wash asked with a squeak.

“You okay if you miss out a bit?” North asked.

“Oh yeah. Dude, I’m exhausted. You guys fuck without me, it’s cool.” Wash answered, laying down next to North. North looked up at York and smiled.

“What’re you thinking?” York asked North, hands roaming over his chest.

“How’re your hips?”

“I’m still good. Why, you tired?” York asked with a chuckle.

“A bit. I was kinda doing all the work.” North joked, pushing himself up to a sitting position to give York a quick smooch.

“Wash, can you grab the lube again please?” the blond asked softly, and when Wash got up to fetch it, he went back to kissing York. Wash tossed the bottle at them, plopping back down next to North and sighing wistfully.  
Once North was up to three digits, York couldn’t keep his hands off him. The big guy was very sensitive, and made noises for every little movement of fingers, little moans and groans of pleasure. York tried to take in every little bit of North’s body, but all it did was drive North up the wall.

“York, please, hurry up a little!” North grunted, desperate to finally get up to Wash’s level and get off. York complied, pulling his fingers loose and wiping them off on Wash, who protested loudly.

“Ready, North?” This was the moment North had been waiting for ever since he had met York. Finally, it was going to be real, it wasn’t just going to be in his head. North gave him the most genuine and happy of smiles.

“Yes. Please, do me.” He replied, which made York chuckle a little while he pushed into an eager and awaiting North, who moaned loudly the entire time York pushed himself in. When York filled him out, North almost teared up, but didn’t. York wasted no time, fucking North quick and hard, one hand pumping around his dick to try and speed things along. All semblance of order fell into chaos as North and York lost each other in the thrill of their bodies moving together. Wash reached over with a hand to help stroke North off, and North came with York’s name falling off his lips.

“Hang on, hang on, just a little baby, almost-” York grunted, not even so much as slowing down until he too, moments after North had come down from coming, hit that blessed moment of perfection. North didn’t even look bothered in the slightest, and rubbed at York’s arm as he started his descent.

“Fuck, that was good.” York said after a long and breathy pause.

“You’re telling me!” Wash laughed. North smiled, but didn’t say anything until York peeled himself off North, laying on his other side. North reached for Wash’s sweat-stained sheets, pulling them up to at least decency-level.

“I vote we take a long nap. What do you guys think?” the others were about to nod in agreement when the door opened.

“Wash?” Came the call of the largest freelancer, Maine.

“Oh, hey Maine! What’s up?” Wash called with a smile, as if Maine hadn’t just stumbled in on the three of them naked in bed.

“You’re late.”

“I know I promised to train with you, but I kinda got…busy. You understand.”

“North and York?” Maine asked in his gravelly tones.

“Tada!” York said with a laugh. “Oi, Maine, wanna fuck?” Maine shook his head.

“Train?” Maine asked Wash, who shook his head.

“Give me a little while longer?”

“Half hour.”

“Hour?” Wash begged with his big puppy eyes he knew Maine could never resist.

“Forty-five.” Maine grunted, and then left entirely. Wash happily relaxed into North’s chest, determined to make the most of the time he was given.

“We should do this again.” York said with a grin. North hummed happily. Who knew that casting gay eyes at someone actually worked?


End file.
